


World Weary

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, F/M, Kissing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Clarke finds Bellamy crying, there's mutual understanding, and they kiss.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 19





	World Weary

Clarke walks into a tent and sees Bellamy crying. She doesn’t know if she should leave or wait – both seem wrong in some way. She ends up walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. There’s some invisible understanding between the two of them. After he’s recovered, he places his hand on hers.

“There’s…there’s just been so much…so much has happened…so much pain…so many people I’ve loved and lost…Everyone leaves in the end.” he whispers and Clarke’s heart aches. There’s nothing she understands more than this. She’s formed bonds, only for the to be broken, either by death or broken promises.

“I’m still here.” Clarke whispers back, not really sure if that counts for anything.

Bellamy stands up from his crouch and faces her. He takes her head gently in his hands and places a feathery kiss on her lips.

“Only you know how it feels…” Bellamy whispers into her lips.

Clarke nods and catches herself letting tears fall down. They’ve been through too much to not let themselves be vulnerable in front of each other.

The old Bellamy would have laughed at her, the old Clarke would have run embarrassed. It all seems so distant now.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Clarke whispers looking into his eyes.

“Never.” He says even though no one can promise such a thing, not in this world but she accepts it nevertheless. One day she will lose him but until then she’ll believe that he’s here to stay.

Pushing him against the bed, she kisses him as if her life depends on it, and maybe it does.


End file.
